


Now it's all about us

by Linna_Ai



Category: Valentine's Day (2010)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversamos algum tempo até que o assunto sério passou e se voltou para Sean o elogiando e dizendo quanto sentira sua falta e então vieram os beijos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now it's all about us

**Author's Note:**

> Conversamos algum tempo até que o assunto sério passou e se voltou para Sean o elogiando e dizendo quanto sentira sua falta e então vieram os beijos.

Ele havia se sentado num sofá maior com Sean o acompanhando em seguida. Conversamos algum tempo até que o assunto sério (de como fariam as coisas dessa vez) passou e se voltou para Sean o elogiando e dizendo quanto sentira sua falta e então vieram os beijos.

Apesar da dificuldade em tirar o colete, Sean continuou a falar o quão bonito e gostoso Holden ficava naquele terno de três peças ou só com a camisa social, o traje mais comum do executivo. Beijava o pescoço até começar a abrir os botões do colete e depois da camisa, e assim podia usar os lábios em cada pedacinho de pele que aparecia.

-Para...para de dizer...essas coisas... eu tenho que usar isso...todo dia! Eu vou ficar...excitado...quando eu lembrar...

-E aí vai bater uma no banheiro do escritório pensando em mim?

-Não! Claro que não! Que droga, Sean...aahnn...

Holden gemeu, sentindo o outro morder de leve um ponto em sua nuca, passando a língua em seguida. Quando os mamilos ficaram expostos, durinhos, Sean imediatamente atacou um, lambendo, chupando e mordiscando por algum tempo, fazendo Holden ofegar.

Outro gemido, mais alto e seguido por um ofego, pois agora Sean massageava com força o volume escondido sob o tecido da calça. Logo depois, sorrindo, ele abriu o zíper, afastando o tecido para poder tocar a pele quente, tomando a carne pulsante na mão e usando a pressão certa, mas de forma lenta.

Holden gemeu mais, não demorando muito para que começasse a mover os quadris de encontro à mão do outro, as bocas logo se buscaram de novo e então ambos gemiam por entre beijos até Sean se afastar.

Ele mal pode protestar antes de ser gentilmente afastado do colo do outro e guiado para se deitar no sofá, pouco depois tendo sua calça e cueca tiradas de seu corpo. Franziu o cenho quando Sean pegou a carteira do bolso da peça antes de jogá-la no chão com descaso. Só entendeu quando o viu pegar uma camisinha e dois pacotinhos de lubrificante e corou, pois tinha até esquecido que andava com isso.

-Já disse que amo esse seu jeito precavido?

Holden corou ainda mais e ia dizer algo, porém Sean logo se movia, colocando a camisinha no membro exposto e abrindo os pacotes.

Não era muito confortável, mesmo assim, Sean logo estava com a cabeça entre as pernas do outro, deixando sua barba resvalar nas coxas de propósito para fazer a pele de Holden se arrepiar.

Sean prendeu os olhos nos do outro, descendo devagar e provocativo, engolindo-o. O contato visual se desfez só quando Holden fechou os olhos, ofegando e mordendo os lábios em seguida.

Sugou na intensidade que lembrava ser a favorita do outro, alternando entre algo mais leve e mais intenso até tê-lo indo de encontro a sua boca com os quadris, uma mão dele se prendeu em seus cabelos e a outra no sofá. Sorriu internamente e subiu, provocando a cabeça com beijos e depois chupões intensos, lambendo os lábios ao observar a garganta exposta de Holden quando este jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto. Provocou a fenda com o polegar enquanto descia com os lábios pelas laterais, parando na base, repousando os lábios ali, grunhindo um pouco, devido ao cheiro que era mais concentrado naquele local. Voltou a engoli-lo, os dedos seguraram seu cabelo com mais força, mal sentiu isso até o outro realmente puxar, tentando falar:

-S-Sean...p-para...e-eu...eu vou...para...para!

Afastou-se, esfregando o couro cabeludo enquanto o outro respirava ofegante, tentando se acalmar.

-O que foi, Holden? Fiz algo errado?

-N-não...eu...me dá um minuto...- ele respirou fundo mais algumas vezes até conseguir formar uma frase coerente. –Não é nada disso. Lembra do que eu disse poucos minutos atrás na nossa conversa? “Antes era muito eu ou muito você. Eu quero que seja sempre sobre nós dois agora.” Vamos começar a fazer isso desde já. Eu quero gozar com você, não sozinho.

-Você nunca se cansa de me surpreender, né? –Sean sorriu feito bobo, fazendo o outro desviar o olhar, corando e também sorrindo. –Vem, vamos para cama...- ele estendeu a mão, que Holden aceitou, usando-a para ficar de pé.

Ele tentou pegar a calça ou pelo menos a cueca, mas Sean o impediu, usando de beijos para distraí-lo enquanto o guiava para o quarto usando nada além da camisa social aberta.

Continua...


End file.
